we meet again
by Orne
Summary: After Road to recovery 2


I don't own Charmed and all that, this is just for personal fun, this is a continuation to road to recovery, it takes place that same day that all that happened in road to recovery 2 

I don't own Charmed and all that, this is just for personal fun, this is a continuation to road to recovery, it takes place that same day that all that happened in road to recovery 2. You should also read all of the other fanfics I have written, so you understand were David came from. This is like a whole different life for both of them, Given that Cole never showed up, phoebe is in love with David, Cole is still the lonely man we all know him to be, Prue has died and Paige is with them. Hope you like it!!!!

Phoebe was driving her black SUV, well it wasn't hers per say, it was Prue's but she had inherited it when she passed away, her mind was elsewhere when she turned the curb and slammed smack into a beautiful silver BMW, with a gorgeous man inside. "Oh, god, no!" she screamed as she got out of her car and ran toward the man he was already standing outside as if waiting for an explanation, "what the hell were you thinking lady??!!!" he screamed at her, he didn't get a good glance at her, if he had he wouldn't have screamed like that "I'm sorry, I didn't see you" she said calmly, "but either way, it wasn't my fault, you were on a one way street, and you were going the wrong way" she said, "so? you crashed into me" he said, he knew she was right but if he argued enough he might even win, "your car isn't even all that bad" she said pointing to the slightly bent bumper, "my car is totaled" she said pointing to the bumper of the SUV, it was truly smashed, it was bent and practically falling off, the man took a good look at the car and indeed it was very badly hurt, "ok, well, um, maybe you're right, but I still think that you crashed into me" he said, coming closer to her, she backed away and felt her rage getting stronger, this guy was the most insolent cocky person she had ever met, but there was something about him that attracted her to him "this shouldn't be a topic of discussion, you were going the wrong way on a one way street, there is nothing to argue about, I'm right" she screamed, "no, I'm right, and I'm also late" he said, looking at his watch, "ok, how bout we do something, we are obviously getting nowhere with this, let's talk over coffee or dinner maybe, and settle it" he said, it was his excuse for taking this women out he grew rather fond of her in the last minute or so. Phoebe stared peculiarly at him, "are you asking me out on a date?" she asked, Cole looked at her and smiled, "because if you are, I'm seeing somebody" she said coldly, he was trying to hit on her, and maybe 6 months ago she wouldn't have minded but she had David now, David was an angel, an angel prince actually, and this guy seemed to be so arrogant and confident, but somehow she couldn't resist, Cole watched her as she said this, he felt his heart plummet, he had never been rejected by a women, he had had every single girl that he wanted and this one didn't want him, he was hooked, he needed to see her again, "It's not a date, it's an invitation to talk about our little incident, you wouldn't be breaking any rules" he said, phoebe stared at him, technically he was right, she nodded, "fine, pick me up tomorrow" she said breezily, and began to walk away, he walked behind her and reached for her shoulder "um, I didn't get your name or you address or your telephone" he said, "oh, um phoebe Halliwell, 29 prescott street, I'm in the book" she said lightly, she got into her wrecked car and Cole ran to her window, "don't you want to know my name?" he said leaning on the window, "you told me, Cole" she said, Cole looked at her "no I didn't" he said amazed, "yeah you did, your assistant district attorney Cole Turner, you just said it" she explained, she was certain he had said, "No I didn't" he insisted, "well, maybe we met in another life time" she joked, she shooed his hand from the window and sped off, she left him standing there watching as she left.

Phoebe arrived late for class that day, they didn't let her enter so, seething she headed toward P3, it was all that stupid District attorney's fault. She parked her car and went in, she found piper counting cups at the bar, she noisily went down the stairs and sat next to her, piper looked up and smiled, "aren't you supposed to be in class?" piper asked her "yes" phoebe screamed angrily, piper stared at her, "and why are you not?" she asked cautiously, she knew better not to be to pushy when her sister was like this, "Cole Turner is why I'm not" she said, piper looked at her questioningly, "he crashed my car and than asked me out to dinner!" she screamed, "the bastard, want me to kick his ass?" piper asked sarcastically, "no piper, he was this insolent jerk, he was on a one way street it's like he couldn't see, one would think those blue eyes did more than make you melt" she explained as her sister watched her smiling, her little sister had a little crush, "what are you smiling about?" phoebe asked, "you" she said vaguely, "so, tell me, how did this crash happen?" piper asked as she began counting the cups, phoebe told her the whole story trying to avoid the parts that involved her thinking about ripping of his clothes and making love to him, "so, what does David think about this cute guy taking you out?" piper asked, phoebe looked at her, "yeah, well, he doesn't know, yet" she said, "yet? You can't tell him phoebs, he'll flip" piper told her, "no, he won't, he'll understand, really he will, David is not like that" phoebe explained, "because you haven't given him a chance to be like that, trust me, guys say they won't get jealous but they will" piper said, she stacked the cups and finished, she sat next to phoebe, "you think I should lie?" she asked, "phoebe, you act like you've never had a boyfriend, yes, tell him you're going out on a study date or something, it's just one date right?" piper asked, phoebe nodded, "absolutely" she said, not so certain, she really liked Cole, despite the arrogance and cockiness, she felt that he was a nice guy, once you get to know him, and she had a feeling that she was really going to want to know him.

Tomorrow came sooner than later, in 6 hours and fifty three minutes Cole would pick up phoebe Halliwell, he didn't know why he was nervous, he was the kind of guy that picked up a girl, took her dinner, wooed his way into her pants and not call the next day, commitment and relationship was not his thing, but he somehow felt different about this girl, she was definitely pleasing to the eye, but he wanted her for him, when she mentioned her boyfriend he wanted to rip his head off. He called in his assistant and asked her to order some flowers, he didn't know what her favorite flowers were, but he asked his assistant to order red roses, it was the most common for girls, afterwards he decided to call her with the excuse of checking if they were still on for tonight, but he really just wanted to hear her voice. He looked her up and dialed the number, he heard the voice of a women answer the phone, "hello?" the voice said, "yes, hello, may I speak to Phoebe Halliwell?" he asked "who's this?" the voice asked, "this is Cole Turner" he said, "oh, hi, yeah it's me, how are you?" she asked, "I'm good, so, are we still on for tonight?" he asked almost fearfully, she might say no and that's the last thing he wanted, "um, yeah, sure, but if you could get here earlier I would really appreciate it, my boyfriend wants to take me out so, you know" she explained, she didn't know why she was giving explanations to him, she felt the need to, "oh, um, yeah, sure, I mean we just settle the thing and I'll take you home" he said, his heart plummeted when she said her boyfriend, phoebe nodded and made an affirmative noise, "so, I'll see ya tonight?" he asked, "yeah, of course" she said, he hung up the phone with a strong sense of longing. He felt like he needed her so badly, he needed her or else he would die.

Phoebe stayed on the line until she heard the click of him hanging up, she than proceeded to hang up herself, she was actually looking forward to seeing him tonight, there was obvious chemistry between them, she didn't know if that was good thing, but it was there and impossible to ignore. David came trotting down the stairs and pulled her out of her thoughts with a soft kiss, "hey" he said, smiling, "hey, when did you get here?" she asked, "just now, who was that on the phone?" he asked, "oh, um, a friend, we're getting together to study tonight" she said, "oh, so our date is off?" he asked, "no, no, I might be a little late, but I'll make it" she said, he smiled and kissed her, his kisses were amazing but she found herself picturing Cole as she kissed him, she imagined caressing his dark hair and feeling his sweet lips, when she opened her eyes, he wasn't there, the beautiful image was interrupted by David, she smiled at him, he wasn't a bad guy, she had met him 7 months ago, he was the son of one of the elders, Jim, and her destiny, they had told her that he was her soul mate, she had to be with him, and she kind of liked him, but she wasn't in love with him, he was the kind of guy that was your friend, the guy you go to complain about your dates and other guys, but to phoebe he wasn't the guy that made your heart race every time you saw him.

It killed Cole to hang up like that, he called in his assistant and told her to cancel the order of roses, she was taken, there was nothing he could do about it, he knew when to respect somebody else's property. He sat back and pondered why he was so upset about this girl having a boyfriend, for pete's sake, he had just met her!! Why did this girl have such an effect on him, he knew it wasn't love, or anything, he wasn't the type of man that fell in love, he just wanted her, it was probably the fact that she seemed kind of hard to get that turned him on deeply.

Phoebe dressed slowly and calmly, she applied every drop of makeup carefully . She settled on a knee length black dress, it wasn't very concealing but it didn't give too much away, her hair was neatly kept in french twist. Piper walked in casually and looked at phoebe and smiled, "you look amazing" she said sweetly, "thanks, I tried not to look so good, but that doesn't suit me very well, I can never do it" she joked, piper looked at her and laughed, "what did you tell David?" she asked innocently, phoebe looked at her vaguely "that I had a study date, but I feel kind of guilty about lying to him, I mean he's always been so sweet and honest, I feel like the bad guy" she explained sadly . Her sister observed her curiously, she knew her little sister didn't love David as much as he loved her, she knew that she was forced into this relationship and that she cared for David in unromantic way "you shouldn't feel that way, you don't love him phoebs" piper said breezily, phoebe stared blankly at her, she would have loved to argue with her, but she was right, "yeah, but still, I shouldn't be lying to him" she stated righteously, piper stared at her sister, "you're right, you shouldn't be lying to him, you should be breaking up with him" piper said, phoebe looked at her and laughed it off, she knew piper was right, but she didn't want to confront that, "he's my destiny, I can't walk away from it, you don't understand it piper, you got to get a say in who you love, I don't" she said, she hated not getting a say in her destiny. "ok, ok, you don't have to get mad, just, I'm sorry" piper said, she hugged her sister tightly, phoebe nodded "ok, get off me, my makeup is going to get ruined" she said smiling, piper looked once more at phoebe and left the room, so that phoebe could think and get dressed by herself.

Cole looked at the watch on his nightstand, 7:05 PM, he was to be expected at phoebe Halliwell's front door at 7:30, he smiled at his reflection, he looked good. His black pants and his blue shirt made him look taller than he was, and the shirt brought out his eyes, his neatly combed hair and his built figure would have made any girl melt. He grabbed his coat and the keys to his expensive vehicle and walked confidently out the door.

Phoebe sat impatiently on the couch with her baby sister, Cole was late, it was 7:33 and he still hadn't arrived "calm down phoebe, he'll be here" Paige said silently, she knew phoebe was anxious to go on her date, even if she didn't say it was a date, that it was just a business thing per say, phoebe smiled at Paige appreciatively, "what if he decided not to come and is not going to call me ever?" she said, "I think you're forgetting the most important thing" Paige stated, "what's that?" phoebe asked, "you're car's bumper" Paige said blandly, phoebe looked at her and rolled her eyes, "oh shut up" phoebe said jokingly, her facade of not being intrigued by this man wasn't working very well on her sisters, "would you just admit that you are a little attracted to this guy, nobody is going to kill you" Paige said, phoebe eyes her suspiciously, "well, maybe a bit, I mean he is very attractive, and a smooth talker, and he has strong hands too" phoebe said, she lost herself in his perfectness, when she came back out, Paige was staring at her with a mischievous grin "see??!" she said, phoebe snapped out of it, "see what?" she asked innocently, "see what?!! You practically had an orgasm thinking about his strong hands" Paige laughed, phoebe rolled her eyes and laughed, they were interrupted by the bell ringing, phoebe was thrown into a panic attack, "oh, oh, he's here, Paige, he's here" she started shaking tremendously, "phoebe, calm down, I'll get it, be calm, god" she said, she walked away from phoebe leaving her a bundle of nerves. 

Phoebe came out of the living room to find Cole standing on the front door looking fabulous, she smiled weakly, as did he, "ready?" he asked, phoebe nodded and grabbed her purse from the table, they walked to his car in silence, she looked at it and smiled at the scratch on the bumper, "mine was lucky" he said, he gently touched her arm to encourage her to go into the car, he opened the door sweetly, she tucked herself in the car as he did on the drivers wheel. He looked at her and smiled, she did too, there was no denying it, she liked this man and he was very much attracted to her as well.

David stood in his white room as he watched a crystal ball, he was raging inside, he couldn't stand to see phoebe with another man, but he couldn't do anything about it, his father had restricted him not to do anything to sabotage the union of the two. The day his father told him that he was to be with phoebe he was thrilled, but when his father told him that it was for the seldom purpose to in a way reunite phoebe with Cole, he was outraged, he was furious, but he knew it was the only way he could ever come close to her, in a romantic way, he knew that her heart belonged to him, even now when she thought she had never met him. He paced back and forth in his room, he couldn't interfere, but he wanted to so bad. His father walked in severely, "you can't David" Jim said quietly, David looked up startled, "what?" he asked, "I can read your mind boy, you can't do anything, if they love each other, let them be" Jim said quietly, David's rage grew deeper, "why?" he asked angrily, "if you intervene, I will make you pay, you don't screw around with the natural order of things" he said, "I still don't understand father, he's a demon, I don't know why you want her to be with a demon, wasn't it you who tried to kill him?" David asked, Jim lowered his head ashamed, "I misjudged him, he has true potential, and besides he doesn't know that he's a demon" Jim explained, "what?" David asked, he was obviously was missing some piece of the puzzle, "we erased his memory, we didn't take his demon half away, he still has it, he just doesn't know he has it" Jim explained, they had tried to take his demon half away, but weren't successful, his demon was part of what made him, him. "what if it comes out?" David asked, "it won't, we did bind it, that's how we avoid his demon coming out" Jim explained, "will she choose him?" David asked sadly, "worry not my son, she has a choice, it's up to her to choose, if she follows her heart and gives in to Cole, or if she respects you and the fake things that will happen if she betrays you, it's up to her" Jim explained, they had told her that if she wasn't with David a giant plague will fall on not only her sisters, but herself and humanity in general, they had told her that every time they were together energy emanated from them that kept the world in sync with the good side, of course it was a lie. It would make phoebe think twice about being with Cole. David looked at his father as he explained himself, there was still hope that phoebe would choose humanity over Cole, but it would still mean that he wasn't the reason she turned Cole down.

Phoebe was astounded by Cole's manners, he opened the car door, and held the chair out for her when they arrived at the restaurant, she was also surprised at the restaurant. It was Quake, she smiled as she sat down. "what?" Cole asked, "my sister used to be the manager of this place" she said, "oh, you have sisters?" he asked intrigued, he wanted to learn as much as possible about her, he didn't know where his sudden interest came from, "yeah, three, four including me" she said, "wow, big family" he smiled, she nodded and smiled, "one of them died and the other is my half sister" she stated, Cole lowered his head, he had also lost his family a long time ago, "I'm sorry" he said, phoebe nodded, "no, it's fine" she said smiling, "so, tell me, what's good?" he asked, "well, everything is good, I bet it was better when piper worked here" she said, he laughed, he knew than and there this was the beginning of a good friendship, a friendship because it was all they could have.

Phoebe was amazed to of what good time they had had, they talked and sitting in his car as he drove her home the car fact didn't even cross his mind. Cole slowly pulled up in front of "I had a really great time" phoebe said lightly, Cole smiled, "me too" he said, a silent fell upon them, but there were no need for words to express what they were feeling, she could feel the energy of his attraction as could he, but they did nothing about it, "can I walk you?" he said, as he got out of the car and opened the door for her, she smiled and they walked together to the Halliwell house door step, they arrived and smiled at one another, "maybe we could do this again some time" Phoebe said, she was shocked she said it, the words came unconsciously out of her mouth "yeah, of course, I'd love to" he said, a little to fast than he would have wanted, Phoebe smiled at him, "oh, um, what about your car?" Cole asked, phoebe looked at him and her eyes darted to the car and it's bent bumper, "Don't worry, it's insured" she said, Cole smiled "all this fighting and the car was insured?" he asked, "what can I say, I like to fight" she said smiling, he smiled back again, "I should get in" she said, Cole didn't want her to leave but he couldn't do anything about it, "yeah, you should, so um, can I call you?" he asked, "yeah, we can hang out" she said happily, she wanted him to call her again, "ok, well, I'll see ya" he said, she nodded and watched him as he walked away, he was so gorgeous and smooth, even the way he walked turned her on, as he got into the car he looked one more time at her and smiled sexily, phoebe melted and had to be picked up with a spoon.

As Cole got in his car he saw the way she smiled back when he smiled, he was giddy that she had had a good time and that she wanted to do this again, maybe there was a hope of them being friends, and if that was all that he could get, so be it.

As phoebe entered the house she was surprised to see David sitting in the living room waiting for her, he smiled when she entered and she felt the color drain out of her face, she got incredibly nervous, "you look very spiffy for a study date" he said kindly, he hugged her tightly and she smiled nervously, "yeah, well we ended up going out, to a club, this is a borrowed dress" she said, he smiled at her, "really? I would have sworn I've seen it before" he said, he kissed her neck tenderly, "no, no, it's borrowed" she said, her body suddenly became tense as he slowly unzipped her dress, David obviously noticed, he pulled away and looked suspiciously at her, "something wrong?" he asked, tenderly, phoebe nodded, "no, I'm just tired, maybe tomorrow?" she said sweetly, he nodded, "yeah, it's ok, I have to go anyway, my dad" he said, "ok mama's boy" she said laughing, he laughed along, "hey, don't mock me" he said, he kissed her forehead and orbed out. Phoebe stood there as he orbed out, she stared at the spot where he orbed, she realized now more than ever that she didn't love him, that she didn't love him at all, but there was nothing she could do about it. She walked slowly up to her room and changed into her pajamas, she lay down in bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, she suddenly felt incredibly lost, she didn't want to be alone, her first instinct was to call David, but than she stopped herself, the image of the man she wanted to be with was not David, it was Cole, she wanted to be with Cole that night, she wanted to go to his house or call him but decided against it, she got slowly out of bed and walked into piper's room, she entered quietly and ducked into the other side of the bed, she got under the covers and stared at the ceiling. She then turned on her side and in whispered in Piper's ear, "piper?" she said, quietly, piper didn't budge, she tried once more, "piper?" she asked, nothing, she clapped her hands loudly and piper bolted up, "oh, piper, I didn't mean to wake you" she said innocently, "what happened phoebe?" she asked, sleepily, "can I sleep with you tonight?" phoebe asked, "why? Are you ok?" piper asked, she noticed that it had been a long time since phoebe wanted to sleep with one of her sisters, it had been almost 20 years, "no, no, well, yeah, kind of, I'm… I'm blue" she said sadly, piper looked at her and smiled, "sure sweetie" piper said, she knew why she was blue, it had something to do with David, and it had something to do Cole, "is it David?" piper asked, "no, well kind of" phoebe responded, she snuggled the pillow and pulled the covers up, "maybe a certain guy who banged up your car?" piper asked teasingly, she knew immediately that it was him, the smile on Phoebe's face was a poem, "kind of" she said, smiling "so, dump David and bang Cole the way he banged your car" pier said, phoebe laughed embarrassed, "stop it, we're going to be friends, he's going to call me, we're going to hang out" phoebe said dazily, "he's going to hang out?" piper asked, "piper, stop making jokes" phoebe said embarrassed, "I'm not joking phoebe, you like this guy, think about yourself for once, you're miserable with David, he's a nice guy, but he's not your guy" she explained, "and what makes you think that Cole is my guy?" phoebe asked, "well, I don't know, but you have to try, see how it fits, maybe he's not your guy, but we both know that David is not your guy" piper explained, phoebe knew that she was right, but it wasn't that simple, "yeah, but if I don't make him my guy than we'll all die and yada, yada, yada, we know how it ends" phoebe said sadly, "don't worry honey, things will be fine" piper said, she hugged her sister and rocked her to sleep, it pained to see her like this, but it was Phoebe's choice.

David paced in front of his father angrily, "she's falling for him, they're going to be friends!!" he screamed, "David calm down, you have to understand that this is how it's supposed to be, let the river flow, it might not end in heartbreak for you, only time will tell" Jim said calmly, "that's easy for you to say, the love of your life isn't about to go off with some demon!!!" he screamed, Jim nodded, "calm down son, please, just gave it time, trust me, it's only 4 months, if in 4 months they haven't professed their love than, it will be over, Cole will die" Jim explained, "profess? I thought it was just falling in love?" David asked confused, Jim nodded, "they're already in love, professing it is what will renew his soul, so to speak" Jim explained, David stared at his father, there was still a chance for him to get phoebe, all he had to do was keep her away from Cole, that was all he had to do, make it impossible for them to see each other and meet, and he would have her, four months, four simple months, that's all it would take. Four months and phoebe was his.


End file.
